1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an embedded connection socket, an assembly casing, and a method for producing an embedded connection socket, and especially relates to an embedded connection socket using an insertion part as an engagement structure, an assembly casing assembled by the embedded connection socket, and a method for producing the embedded connection socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For conventional embedded connection sockets, an insertion part is joined with a hole of a base portion usually by tight fitting, using a hooking structure, melting the inner sidewall of the hole, and so on, for firmly fixing the insertion part on the base portion. Therein, for the cases by tight fitting, any slight size variation will lead to a great variation in the friction force induced between the insertion part and the hole, even to a structural damage, e.g. hole deformation or cracks. Hence, in practice, the insertion part and the hole need to be provided with higher precision, which includes a higher production cost and a defective rate. For the cases by using a hooking structure, during the joining of the insertion part with the hole, it is unavoidable to damage at least a portion of the inner sidewall of the hole. The structural damage will affect the joining force of the hooking structure with the inner sidewall, so that the joining force is unreliable or not easily to control. For the cases by melting the inner sidewall of a hole, the hole needs to be heated so as to induce a plasticity in a certain degree, so that the insertion part can enter into the hole, e.g. by directly heating the insertion part, or by applying ultrasonic waves to the insertion part so that heat is produced at the contact interface of the insertion part with the inner sidewall of the hole. Therein, for the cases by directly heating the insertion part, the insertion part needs to be heated before inserted into the hole, of which the efficiency is lower. During the insertion of the insertion part into the hole, the hole as a whole sustains a force for inserting the insertion part, so the structure strength of the hole decreases, which probably leads to a twist, a slant, even a crack, and so on. Furthermore, the material in the hole is melted, flows and re-solidifies so that the insertion part may not closely join with the hole due to a difference between the coefficients of thermal expansion of the hole and the insertion part, which worsens the above problems. Therefore, the current ways for joining the insertion part with the hole tend to damage or weaken the hole, or makes the position and angle of the insertion part relative to the hole difficult to control or deviated from a predetermined condition.